


Кальтенекер слишком много знает

by alex_knight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Лэнс волнуется за Кита





	Кальтенекер слишком много знает

Лэнс воровато огляделся и, удостоверившись, что его никто не видит, шагнул в медицинский отсек замка.  
  
Кит за стеклом криокапсулы выглядел совсем уж бледным — и оттого нереальным. Как отражение в воде, или вроде того. То, что в кислородной жидкости оказался именно он, усиливало странное чувство неправильности — это какая-то ошибка, Кит же всегда выходит из любой драки невредимым, разве что слегка потрепанным. Так повелось с самого начала, и Лэнс понял, что просто привык. Кит ведь будто заговоренный, легко было считать, что ранения — это то, что случается с другими.  
  
Стало ужасно стыдно, и Лэнс так и не смог объяснить себе, за что. То ли за беспечность, то ли за вылетевшие против воли обидные слова, прямо перед отлетом. Почему-то говорить глупости получалось на раз-два, а вот с тем, что Лэнс думал на самом деле, не складывалось. Интересно, злился ли Кит по-настоящему?  
  
Лэнс всмотрелся в его лицо — тот выглядел умиротворенным, спокойным, как никогда. И красивым, как обычно, с этим Лэнс давно смирился, и дыхание почти не участилось. Наверное, это очень плохо, что он стоял и смотрел вот так, когда Кит не мог возмутиться и отвернуться. Лэнс попробовал отвернуться сам, и, только стукнувшись лбом о толстое стекло, понял, как близко стоял.   
  
— Прости, чувак, — пробормотал он, будто Кит мог его слышать. Насколько Лэнс знал, в криокапсуле стояла абсолютная тишина. По крайней мере, он не помнил ровным счетом ничего, что происходило вокруг, пока шел процесс заживления.  
  
Лэнс осторожно присел на ступеньку рядом с капсулой. Весь правый бок окатило холодком, и он поежился, вспомнив, как оказался заперт в камере без костюма. Внутри было морозно, а еще — мокро, но об этом Лэнс просто догадывался: жидкость заливалась всегда после охлаждения. Он понятия не имел, как эта алтейская магия работала вопреки здравому смыслу, но какая разница, если сейчас это помогало Киту.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, прости, — Лэнс прислушался к тому, как звучит собственный голос. Не очень громко, вряд ли кто-то услышит, даже если проснется среди ночи и решит прогуляться по коридору. — И хоть Аллура с Кораном говорят, что это ерунда, и все такое, все равно стремно.   
  
Он помолчал и поднял взгляд. Где-то на уровне глаз оказалась рука Кита, непривычно белая без перчатки. Давным-давно, полгода назад, а может, больше, Лэнс держал эту руку в своей, пусть и через два толстых слоя неопренового костюма. Жаль, подробностей он не помнил, слишком уж сильно приложился головой, чтоб трезво мыслить в тот момент. Конечно, Лэнс додумал все сам — насколько крепкая у Кита хватка, насколько собственные пальцы длиннее его, но потом от этой сентиментальности было ужасно неловко.  
  
— Серьезно, не думал, что так жутко будет. Вот пока не вылезешь оттуда и не скажешь что-нибудь, не усну. Хорошо, что это уже через... — он приподнялся и вытянул шею. Неоновые датчики мерно отсчитывали тики, индикатор здоровья неуловимо для глаза полз вверх. — Через несколько земных часов.   
  
Будь Кит в сознании, он наверняка огрызнулся бы, делая вид, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
— Вот только не надо, — возразил Лэнс. — Я в курсе, что ты у нас суперкрутой, и дело не только в галра-генах, но это, вообще-то, нормально — волноваться о близких. — Он покосился на безмолвного в лечебном сне Кита. — И сейчас мы с тобой очень близки, — чуть тише добавил он, потому что голос предательски подводил и звучал совершенно некруто, а меньше всего хотелось выглядеть в глазах Кита некрутым, Лэнс и так преуспевал в этом почти все время. — В буквальном смысле близки, всего-то сантиметров пять.  
  
Стекло отсвечивало голубым, но Лэнс все равно заметил, как запылали щеки у собственного отражения. Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота, и он, набрав побольше воздуха, выдохнул, едва ли не прижавшись к капсуле носом. Отражение тут же запотело, и Лэнс еще несколько секунд всматривался в то, как уменьшается туманное пятнышко. В последний момент рука, будто не подчиняясь мозгам, сама потянулась к нему, и Лэнс успел провести две изогнутые линии за миг до того, как все исчезло. Наверняка вышло криво, но Лэнс в последний раз рисовал глупые сердечки, подбрасывая записки девчонкам, еще на первом году средней школы. Он был уверен, что с тех пор остепенился — ровно до этого мгновения.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что я это сделал, — Лэнс вздохнул. — Все-таки, хорошо, что ты не слышишь ничего. Можно спокойно говорить, что маллеты сто лет как вышли из моды, или что куртка у тебя как у девчонки. И ботинки, правда, не знаю, кто делает женскую обувь такого размера. Хотя…   
  
Лэнс устроил руки на согнутых коленях и побарабанил по ним пальцами.  
  
— Вся фишка в том, что на самом деле говорить хочется другое, — пожаловался он. — Знаешь, как молчать надоело? Вот самое дурацкое, что может произойти в космосе во время войны с инопланетной расой захватчиков — это то, что однажды встанешь утром и поймешь, что влюбился. Без шуток, чувак. Чистишь себе зубы с утра — и вот, как гром.  
  
Вряд ли Кит понимал — хотя бы потому, что не слышал, но Лэнс вдруг почувствовал, что ему стало чуть легче. Конечно, со стороны он выглядел как полный псих, но он убедился — свидетелей не было.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что я это сказал, — длинно выдохнул он и устроился поудобней. Все равно он не сможет уснуть до утра, главное, сделать вид, что он случайно шел мимо и решил заглянуть просто так, проведать: пробуждение после криокапсулы — та еще мерзкая штука, у Лэнса вечно кружилась голова и заплетались ноги. Будет глупо, если Кит с непривычки расшибет в одиночестве свой прекрасный нос.  
  
— Давай лучше сменим тему. — Лэнс прочистил горло. — Я как-то рассказывал Кальтенекеру, да, да, я разговариваю с коровой, со всеми случается. Так вот…  
  
***  
Кит в столовой, Кит в тренировочном зале — это уже куда привычней, все вернулось на круги своя в считанные минуты. Как будто и не было этого растерянного взгляда, когда Лэнс подхватил Кита под руки, стоило капсуле открыться. К нужному моменту появились все, и даже не пришлось выдумывать, почему Лэнс оказался в медотсеке раньше других.  
  
И ночь откровений, и глупые рисунки на стекле тоже будто стерлись из этой реальности. С одной стороны, от этого только легче дышалось, с другой — было до чертиков обидно. Не то чтоб он боялся признаться глаза в глаза, просто вся эта неразбериха была ни к чему. Особенно Киту.   
  
Лэнс, сидя на кровати, вытянул ноги и посмотрел на босые ступни. Задуматься он не успел — в дверь постучали, негромко, но настойчиво. Обычно ни Коран, ни Ханк не церемонились и стучали, уже войдя внутрь. Гадая, зачем он понадобился Широ после отбоя, Лэнс поспешил открыть.  
  
— Не заперто, что…   
  
На пороге оказался Кит. Вид у него был слегка сердитый. Он помедлил и поднял голову, стряхивая с лица волосы.  
  
— Можно? — он дождался кивка и вошел, но остановился буквально на пороге.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — отчаянно хотелось сказать что-нибудь смешное и разрядить мгновенно возникшее напряжение. Разговаривать с Китом наедине в собственной комнате перед сном Лэнс хоть и мечтал, но не планировал, и в голове образовалась какая-то звенящая пустота. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Нормально. Нормально спросить любого, кто только что вышел из лазарета. Даже если это почти неуязвимый и очень крутой Кит.  
  
— Знаешь, Лэнс, — невпопад начал тот, и от того, как прозвучало собственное имя голосом Кита, засосало под ложечкой. — Я очень чутко сплю.  
  
— Эй, я слушаю музыку только в наушниках, — возмутился было Лэнс, но тут же замолк. Так Кит на него еще не смотрел — как будто хотел то ли правда убить его на месте, то ли сделать то, о чем мечтать не приходилось даже про себя. И вряд ли второе.  
  
— Я долго не мог понять, снится ли мне все это, или ты и правда всю ночь проторчал у капсулы.  
  
Лэнс отлично помнил первую учебную тревогу, которую не проспал — все выглядело ужасно правдоподобно и оттого страшно до одурения. Казалось, замок, а вместе с ним и весь космос разлетятся на куски. Так вот, сейчас было страшней раз в пять.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — соврал Лэнс. В панике мозг вовсе не включал автопилот, наоборот, вырубался начисто, научные факты оказались полным фуфлом.  
  
Кит посмотрел на него с сомнением, а потом нахмурился. Отчего-то его голос зазвучал уже не так грозно, как поначалу:  
  
— Лэнс, возможно, ты не в курсе, но если снова подышать на стекло, все рисунки проявляются обратно.  
  
— Какие еще рисунки? — единственной причиной, почему Лэнс еще не вышел из собственной комнаты и не закрыл дверь снаружи, было то, что щеки Кита теперь тоже горели. Наконец-то.  
  
— Я проверял, — он пожал плечами. — И там…  
  
— Чувак, — перебил Лэнс в ужасе. С Кита станется пересказать все вслух, и тогда останется только умереть от стыда на месте. — Не надо. Просто не надо.  
  
— Хорошо, — с видимым облегчением тут же согласился Кит. — Я только хотел сказать, что, — он замялся, — ты не виноват. Того галра никто не заметил, он выскочил из ниоткуда. Это раз.  
  
Лэнс кивнул и огляделся по сторонам, не зная, куда себя девать. Он пел Киту дифирамбы полночи, раза три рисовал на стекле всякую стыдную чушь, а в довершение всего пригласил пожить у себя “хотя бы месяц” после того, как они отвоюют вселенную обратно, хотя “лучше бы вообще насовсем”. И Кит слышал если не все, то хотя бы большую часть. Супер. Круче не бывает.  
  
— А два, — Тот откашлялся, ему тоже было неловко говорить об этом, и голос звучал совсем резко и грубовато. От этого у Лэнса почти всегда сносило крышу, хоть он и научился держать себя в руках после стольких месяцев. — Если захочется поговорить о… — Кит замялся, — о чем-то таком, то не обязательно идти к корове.  
  
Что ответить на это, Лэнс не представлял.  
  
— И не обязательно ждать, пока я буду в отключке, — закончил Кит и, решительно шагнув навстречу, жестко мазнул сухими губами по щеке. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
Кит всегда был быстрым — Лэнс не успел прийти в себя, как двери закрылись с негромким лязгом. За стеной тут же раздались размашистые, сердитые даже по звуку шаги, и Лэнс отмер.   
  
Пол в коридоре оказался ледяным, Лэнс вдруг понял, что напрочь забыл про кроссовки, и рассмеялся — от счастья, само собой. Кит открыл дверь сразу, будто стоял возле нее. Он даже не выглядел удивленным, ровно до того момента, пока Лэнс не сгреб его в охапку и не притянул к себе. Кит обнял в ответ только спустя пару секунд, как будто не знал, что делать. Плечо тут же обожгло дыханием, и Лэнс не успел прикусить язык:  
  
— Ты так сопишь, что весь замок проснется.  
  
Кит только фыркнул, но уткнулся носом теперь уже в шею. Колючий, угловатый — лучше не бывает, и теперь стало удивительно не страшно наконец-то сказать об этом вслух.


End file.
